


Kimi no Kioku

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [18]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Being Walked In On, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Arisato Minato, He plays Kimi no Kioku, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't write the actual...y'know, M/M, Mild Smut, Minato plays the piano, THIS HAS TO BE A TAG C'MON!, Theo is adorable and pure, What Have I Done, Yeah they get caught lol, just the stuff leading to it, wtf did i turn into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Don't you worry, I'll be hereTo remember you, dearYour laugh, your smileAll your happiness, and your tearsAnd it's hard some days(But I'll be okay)'Cause even when it's tough, you give me just enoughSo I can keep on goin'When I close my eyes(And I dream at night)I feel you in my arms,"—Kawamura Yumi | Kimi no Kioku (Memories of You)





	Kimi no Kioku

**Author's Note:**

> Ok came out really late but whatever
> 
> I was pretty reluctant to write this bc I didn't know how to write the piano scene and things get very steamy but it's technically canon so yah
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, happy pride 🏳️🌈

Minato walked beside Theo, his hands in his pockets and his headphones dangling around his neck. Theo's eyes sparkled the more he and the junior walked closer to the gates of Gekkoukan. It wasn't that far into the day, but school was over, so there were many students outside where the two were. Minato nervously looked around him, finding everyone near them staring. Most of girls were staring at Theo, but the boys were giving Minato weird looks. 

The junior gulped down a lump in his throat, his hands balling into fists in his pockets. Theo sighed happily. "So, this is Gekkoukan Highschool. It's difficult to wrap one's mind around such a beautiful place transforming into Tartarus..."

Theo frowned, scanning the building just before realizing everyone's stares. "Hm... We seem to be under some rather intense scrutiny," Minato looked around him, the students seemed to have multiplied and the stares burned into Minato. He tried to calm himself, but his heart wouldn't stop racing and his lump in his throat only grew and became harder to swallow. 

"Are you all right, Minato?" Theo asked, Minato refusing to look at him as he nodded. Theo hummed, "Ah, maybe these people are able to feel your power. That must be why you are so on edge. My, the denizens of this world seem to have been senses,"

Minato almost laughed, finally meeting the attendant's eyes. Theo was far too innocent for this world, Minato has come to realize. Though, it was pretty obvious a few weeks ago when the two of them ate the takoyaki. 

Theo suddenly gave a warm smile, Minato's heart skipping beats the more he stared. "Here, please come closer to me. Stay in my shadow," 

Minato felt his cheeks heat up as he hesitantly inched closer to Theo, trying to ignore the snickers and looks of disapproval from his peers. Minato couldn't resist looking around him while walking with Theo, his anxiety only worsening the longer the walk became. 

Normally, Minato wouldn't even spare a glance towards anyone who gave him odd looks. But, for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from panicking. He didn't know why..."

* * *

"Is this...a vending facility?" Theo asked, looking towards the school store. Minato nodded, shrugging. "If that's the case...then..."

Theo walked up to the store, his eyes glistening from excitement. Minato felt a few eyes on him, but they weren't enough to cause a reaction. Since it was the end of the school day, there weren't many students in the halls, only those in school clubs or just waiting for their friends. Minato's nerves calmed down after the decrease in stares, so he was fine walking with Theo now than before.

"Excuse me," Theo said, catching the vendor's attention. "I'd like to purchase a 'school lunch,'" 

"Oh...yes?" The vendor mumbled, clearly confused. Minato smirked at the sight, Theo demanding more unreasonable requests by the minute. Minutes passed and Minato finally decided to step it and save the poor, confused vendor.

"They have bread," the junior said, Theo turning to him. Theo frowned, mumbling, "Bread... Well, they do say that having bread for lunch is a pleasure in itself. I may as well by one as a gift for my master..."

Theo turned to the vendor again. "Your longest bread roll, please,"

 _"It's probably no longer than Igor's nose..."_ Minato snickered to himself as the vendor gave Theo the bread roll. It was, indeed, no longer than Igor's nose.

"Now then, won't you guide me on a tour of your school?" Theo asked, his eyes hopeful. Minato nodded, turning and leading the attendant while keeping tabs on him. Just in case he decided to wander off.

Deciding to show Theo his classroom, Minato gestured for the gentleman to enter the classroom with a simple outstretch of his arm. Theo hummed, clearly pleased with the sight. There were a few students in the classroom, giving the two of them weird looks before turning away or leaving. Minato glared at them either way.

"Ah, a classroom. It's here that you spend such long hours each day," Theo said, turning to Minato with an intrigued look. "Does it go something like this?"

Theo suddenly turned away and sat in a desk in the front row, just in front of the podium. Theo politely folded his hands on the desk and sat up straight, his face practically glowing as he smiled. Minato gave an amused grin at the sight.

"Please, go on, my 'teacher,'" Theo said, looking to Minato expectantly with his bright smile still intact. Minato gave a small chuckle, nodding as he stood behind the podium. He cleared his throat, trying to get into character as he placed his hands on the wood, trying to think of a question to give.

"What is my favorite food, Theo?" Minato asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Theo frowned, thinking of an answer while mumbling to himself.

"I, myself, enjoy takoyaki...but..." Minato gave a small chuckle at Theo's effort in trying to answer the question. Theo joined in on the laughter, but disappointment was still in his eyes. "It seems there is much more to learn about you. Though, I already know what there is about the personas inside you..." 

Vexed, Theo hummed to himself before looking to Minato with a pleased smile. Minato leaned on the podium, a smirk still on his face. Theo bowed his head, "I now have a better understanding of what a lesson is like for you," the attendant had a small blush appear on his cheeks as he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what was the answer?"

Minato shrugged, "Beef bowls,"

Theo nodded. "Ah, I see. I have yet to experience these 'beef bowls,' maybe you could take me to them,"

Minato nodded, a grin on his face. "Of course,"

Theo smiled, the blush still intact. "But, maybe another time. We should head elsewhere in the school,"

Minato nodded, stepping away from the podium while Theo stood from the desk. The two walked out of the classroom, now travelling through mostly deserted halls. The two only received glances, but the girls still stopped to stare at Theo. 

Minato and Theo appeared at the Art Room. Minato did the same arm stretch he did in the classroom, Theo immediately intrigued by the sculptures when he entered. Minato liked the Art Room; he was rather fond of art, he used to draw every chance he could in his early teen years, but he hadn't had the chance to anymore. Mostly due to Tartarus. So, he expressed his love for art through music; which he _always_ did. That's why Minato's most favorite place is the Music Room, a room he will show Theo next.

"A human figure casted in plaster..." Theo muttered, intrigued by a small statue shaped of the male body. "What is this ersatz human use for? A living human would seem much more beautiful to me..."

Before Minato to correct him, Theo looked to the junior with a warm look on his face. "Though, if the object is to always keep one close at hand... That may be somewhat understandable," 

Minato offered a small smile, Theo not removing his gaze. Minato cleared his throat after a while, tearing away his eyes with a small blush on his cheeks. "Let's go. I have a room I want you to see,"

"Lead the way," Theo said, Minato immediately leading him out of the Art Room and out into the halls. Minato walked a bit faster than normal, not knowing if he was eager to show Theo the Music Room, or if it was some other unexplainable cause. Either way, Theo was able to keep up. 

The two arrived at the Music Room, Minato having a smile on his face as he walked over to the piano. Theo's eyes sparkled, "Ah... A piano,"

Minato stared at the piano. He always liked the piano, not that anyone knows. Minato always played rock music when in public, but he always had a love for instrumental music. He even learned how to play the piano, which was one of the reasons why he loved the Music Room so much. He would often be found here, rather than going back to the dorms or to his clubs. 

Minato smirked, looking to Theo. "Want me to play it?" 

Theo looked to Minato with an excited glint in his eyes. "My, you certainly have many talents!" Theo stepped aside, allowing Minato to sit down and play. Minato's fingers hovered over the keys as he thought of a song he should play.  He smiled to himself as he started to play.

Sweet music flooded the room while Minato played, his fingers having a mind of their own the more he sang the song in his head. The song itself didn't exactly feature the piano, but Minato has heard so many covers that he was able to play the song with ease. 

He sang the song in his head, getting lost in the music.

_“Negau koto_

_Tsurakutemo_

_Tachimukau yuuki kimi ni_

_moratta dakara_   _yuku ne_ _...”_

Minato felt Theo inch closer to him, but continued to play without problem. He relaxed into the music, playing for a few more minutes before finally finishing the song. He drew in a large breath before turning to Theo with a bashful smile. Theo stared at him with admiration, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he smiled.

"My, you truly are one of our most talented guests! Have you been playing long?" Theo asked, Minato shrugging in response.

"I guess, I've been playing since I was little," Minato said, Theo's smile growing. 

"You are quite talented, Minato. Never stop playing," Theo said, his eyes showing warmth and sincerity. Minato blushed, trying to bite back a smile; failing miserably. 

The junior pulled his eyes away and stood up from his seat. "C'mon, there's more,"

* * *

"Do people run around in this circle?" Theo asked, staring at the track in front of them. Minato nodded. Theo frowned. "But why? I doubt they would go anywhere..."

A sudden look of realization flickered across the attendant's face, but he still frowned. "Going nowhere..." Theo quickly smiled, "Ah, now I see. It was designed with a profound philosophical point in mind,"

Minato chuckled, leading Theo away from the track. The two decide to just wander around the school, only stopping if something truly interesting came across their path. By the time the two left the school, there was no one in sight. It was just Minato and Theo. 

Theo smiled warmly to Minato. "Thank you for guiding me around the school. My knowledge of the world is that deeper now,"

Minato smiled. "Glad I could help,"

Theo's smile widened, pearly white teeth glistening in the sun. Minato's heart skipped a beat, his cheeks heating up. "If it's all right with you, I would like to again go," Theo said, not minding the blush on Minato's cheeks. Suddenly, the attendant's smile was completely gone. Minato tilted his head, his eyes showing worry and confusion.

"Theo?" Minato called. Theo didn't answer, but Minato could hear him mumbling to himself.

"...'again'...? That's...odd..." Theo mumbled, unaware of Minato listening. "Why did I come here...? And why with you...? What is this desire I have to know more about you...?"

Minato knitted his eyebrows together in concern, placing a hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo jumped to the touch, a pretty rose blush appearing across his face.

"Oh, pardon me. You must be exhausted, I had you chaperone me to so many different places..." Theo said, his smooth voice calming Minato's nerves just enough for him to release Theo's shoulder. Theo took a moment, his blush deepening as he boldly stared into Minato's eyes. "E-erm...may I your hand...?"

Minato turned beet-red, averting his gaze before bashfully holding out his trembling hand out to Theo. Theo sighed in relief, taking his guest's hand and steadying it. The two walked away from the school, Minato boldly walking closer to Theo and lacing his fingers with the other's rather than just simply holding his palm. Theo squeezed Minato's hand when he did this.

The two finally arrived to the Velvet Room, Minato releasing Theo's hand with much reluctance. Theo bid Minato goodnight before he left. 

* * *

 

The next morning at school, Minato received the oddest glances. As soon as he approached the gates, he felt and saw everyone staring at him. The girls were giving him weird side glances while the boys gave him looks of disgust before turning their heads in disapproval. Minato gulped the large lump in his throat and continued to walk. 

It was when he entered his homeroom he noticed something was seriously wrong. The room was lively and Minato was able to hear conversations out in the halls, but, as soon as he entered the classroom, everyone stopped talking and turned to him. The class was dead silent, Minato anxiously looking around and finding everyone staring at him, even Junpei and Yukari—except they were giving him looks of sympathy rather than disgust. Minato gulped another lump before keeping his head down and walking to his seat, turning up the volume on his music player.

He pulled out his notebook he used for notes and thanked whoever was up there when Ms. Toriumi entered the room. It was a good ten minutes into the lesson when Minato was hit with a paper ball, just barely missing his good eye. He winced when it hit, holding the place it hit as he looked around him. Junpei was looking around too, his face twisted in anger and annoyance. Minato sighed, giving up and returning to the lesson. 

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

 

"Hey, man, you okay?" 

Minato turned and saw Junpei walking beside him, genuine concern written on his face. Minato shrugged, looking to his shoes.

"Aside from getting hit with paper wads every five minutes, I'm good..." Minato said, trying to sound sarcastic, but only sounding absolutely pitiful. Junpei sighed, patting Minato's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. Do you know why the school turned on ya?" Junpei asked. Minato took a moment before nodding, sighing.

"...I gave a friend of mine a tour of the school. He was a boy and everyone just assumed, I guess," Minato said, his tone refusing to stay monotone. Junpei scoffed, stuffing his hands im his pockets.

"For real? Man, I thought it was something way more serious! God, so stupid..." Junpei muttered, infuriated. Minato stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting his reaction to be this bad. 

"Were the things they assumed...true?" Junpei finally asked. Minato hummed, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought of an answer. 

He knew the assumptions, obviously. Everyone thought he and Theo were a couple. But... Minato couldn't say he didn't shave feelings for the attendant. Theo was adorable, fun, cute, knowledgeable, kind... Theo knew exactly what to say and do just to get Minato to smile and laugh or blush. And, the more he and Minato hung out, the more Minato noticed the way his skin burned whenever Theo would just lightly graze him, the way butterflies swarmed in his stomach whenever he'd catch a glimpse of a smile, the way his heart skipped beats when Theo would intentionally touch Minato...

Holy shit.

"I...think so..." Minato mumbled, his voice wavering. Junpei smirked.

"Ooh, Minato got a boyfriend...!" Junpei teased, poking Minato's arm playfully. Minato glared at the teen and shoved the finger away. 

"Ha ha, laugh it up. Yes, maybe I do have feelings for him. But..."

"But...?"

"I can't date him..." Minato muttered, his eyes drooping and his voice lowering. It was known that Velvet Room Attendants couldn't get involved with the guests, Theo had once told Minato when the two of them were at Paulownia Mall.

Junpei patted Minato's shoulder in comfort. "Shit, man. Sorry..."

"It's okay," Minato sighed. "I'll get over it..."

* * *

 

Nope. Definitely _did not_ get over it.

Currently, Minato was leading Theo to his room, his heart beating so loud it flooded his eardrums that he couldn't hear himself think. He held Theo's hand as he guided him to the room, certain that he was making the attendant's hand shake. 

Finally, the two arrived to Minato's room. Minato drew in a large breath and led Theo to his bed. The two sat down, no longer holding hands. Theo smiled, catching Minato off guard.

"What's with that smile?" The junior blurted, Theo turning his attention to him.

"Huh? Oh, pardon me, was I smiling?" Theo asked, his smile just dialing down to a grin. "Your...'presence' is quite strong here. Perhaps, one would call it...your scent?"

Minato blushed, averting his gaze. "O-oh, I see..." He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "What scent is it?"

Theo frowned, placing his gloved hand on his chin. "That is a difficult question... It would be meaningless to break it down into its component chemicals... It's neither good, nor bad..." Theo mumbled, vexed. It was a moment later when he grinned, looking to Minato. "If I were to dare hazard an opinion...I like it,"

Minato's blush deepened into a bright red color, his heart out of control. Theo made a noise of surprise, a rosy blush appearing on his cheeks as he averted his gaze. He frowned. "By the way, regarding my request this time..." Theo looked to Minato, confusion in his golden eyes, "Didn't it make you uncomfortable?" 

Minato gulped, forcing his heart to quiet down. "W-well, I was surprised...but I wasn't _uncomfortable_ , exactly..."

Theo stared into Minato's eyes, relaxing. He suddenly cleared his throat and looked away again. "I-I'm sorry. Though, I'm glad to hear it," Theo had a smile on his face, Minato relaxing just a bit.

Theo sighed suddenly, "The world is filled with exquisite brilliance. The station, the shrine, the school...all having their unique charms," Theo turned to Minato, a warm look on his face. "Every moment of the short time I spent with you is an unforgettable memory..." The attendant placed a hand over Minato's, a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much. This will be the last of my requests to visit this world..." Theo frowned, "Which means this will be the last chance I have to spend time with you...

"You have carried out my requests to the fullest. Thank you for everything, I will cherish these moments..." Theo finished.

Minato felt his stomach sink, his hands balling into fists. "But, I don't want this to end!" He blurted, his cheeks reddening at the sudden outburst. 

Theo stared at him with wide eyes before frowning, his eyes filled with sadness. "You are quite come-hither..." Theo muttered, looking to Minato with a blush and a frown. "Do you understand what it is you just said?"

After a moment, Theo took Minato's shaking hand. "This feeling...it's so sinful," Theo shook his head lightly, "You are a guest, yet my attachment to you is..." Theo drew in a breath. "I cannot hope to calm it anymore myself, that's why..."

Theo stared at his lap, his eyes filled with sorrow as he squeezed Minato's hand. "I wish you would understand a little of what it is I'm feeling... If only you could sense even a little of this raging storm in my heart..."

Minato bit his lip, his heart racing as he turned his hand over. He held Theo's hand, catching his attention. Minato drew in a breath, his face warm and hot. "I feel the same way..."

"Master Minato..." Theo muttered, his face red. The word "master" made Minato's heart flutter. The boy boldly met the other's gaze, Theo sighing in defeat. "You wish to compound my sins? The punishment thrust upon me will be made worse as well, you realize..." After a moment, Theo broke into a soft smile. "Such cruelty..."

Suddenly, Theo let go of Minato's hand and took off his gloves to toss them aside. Minato's heart was absolutely _out of control_. He shook where he sat, his face feeling as if it was _boiling_. Theo gave a rather seductive gaze, but a soft tender smile was on his lips.

"All right then...come here," Theo muttered, his voice smooth and steady. Minato resisted the urge to squeal as Theo took his hand again. "Till now, I have been your faithful student, but there are things I can teach you as well..."

 __Dear _God._ Minato felt his face turn into an active flame when Theo began to lean in. Minato leaned in slowly, his eyes closing just before his lips met Theo's. Minato relaxed into the kiss, Theo squeezing his hand. The kiss was very warm, and quite soft. Minato lifted his free hand up to cup Theo's cheek, feeling warmth immediately. Theo relaxed to Minato's touch and boldly grazed over the junior's blazer teasingly. 

The two pulled away for air, but immediately returning to their previous position not a second later. Minato freed his hand from the other's hand and grabbed Theo's blue and black blazer, pulling him closer. Theo made a small noise in surprise, but accepted it. Theo boldly untied Minato's bow on his uniform and casted it away from them. Minato smirked against the kiss and began to unbutton Theo's suit—thankful they were simple buttons and not some magical ones.

Minato successfully unbuttoned the blazer, Theo quickly taking it off and throwing it away from him and returning to Minato. Minato felt his headphones leave him and soon his own blazer, quickly getting rid of Theo's hat. Minato boldly slid his tongue across Theo's soft lips, receiving immediate access as he untied his partner's tie. Thankfully, it was easy.

Theo suddenly grabbed Minato's white shirt and pushed him down onto his back. Minato moaned in surprise, but complied and let Theo take the lead. Theo began to unbutton Minato's shirt, their lips still intact, while the other wrapped his arms around Theo's neck. Theo successfully unbuttoned Minato's shirt and opened it up, not getting rid of it just yet. Minato moaned when Theo suddenly started to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw, his neck, all along his collarbone, and then finally down to his belt. 

Breathing heavily, Minato guided Theo up and propped himself into a sitting position, his legs wrapped around Theo's torso, kissing along his jawline. Theo moaned, Minato smirking as he quickly returned to his lips, starting to unbutton Theo's black shirt. Minato finally got down to the last button, mimicking the way Theo started from the jaw down. Minato took his time, however, and earned a few moans. 

This was going to be a long evening...

* * *

Minato turned Theo onto his back, kissing him roughly while Theo had his hands tangled in the blue mess. Minato kissed along Theo's jaw and kissed down his warm neck, covering every single bone. Minato suddenly heard his door click open. Minato pulled away from a naked Theo, the door opening to Junpei.

"Hey, Mina- _holy hell_!" 

"Junpei!" Minato gasped, losing balance and falling off the side of his bed. Good news was, he was out of Junpei's sight. Bad news was, Theo was still on the bed having only the blanket covering himself from the waist down—though, Minato was in the same situation. 

Minato stood on his knees, a nervous and embarrassed smile on his face as he placed his sweaty hands on the crumpled sheets of his bed. Junpei stood there, his eyes wide and his face completely colorless. Minato chuckled nervously.

"Junpei, this is Theo," Minato said, gesturing to a completely unfazed Theo. "Y'know... _The guy_ ,"

"Oh my God..." Junpei finally muttered. " _This_ is you trying to get _over him_?! Oh my God you were literally- oh _GOD_!"

Minato shrugged, having no other way to respond, "Well... I mean, score?"

"I swear to God..." Junpei shook his head, screwing his eyes shut as he fumbled for the doorknob. "Okay, do whatever! I'm gone! Lock the door next time! We are so talking about your coping skills later!"

Junpei left the room, the door slamming a bit. Minato face-palmed, completely embarrassed. Theo hummed. "The Magician Arcana, interesting. You have a strong bond with him," 

Minato chuckled nervously, slowly standing—careful to keep the blanket on him. "Yeah... I'm never gonna live this down..."

Theo sighed, sitting up with Minato. "This was... quite the eventful evening, Minato,"

Minato laughed, nodding. "Yeah, you could say that," Minato brought his eyes up to Theo, who was still flushed. Minato leaned in for a kiss, Theo returning it without a second thought. Minato pulled away suddenly, Theo almost following him. "We gonna finish what we started?"

"It seems to be the most appropriate thing to do," Theo said, smirking as he cupped Minato's cheek tenderly, pulling him in for a kiss. Minato moaned, his tongue sliding across Theo's lips, receiving immediate access.

Minato leaned on Theo, picking right back up where they left off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 🏳️🌈😄


End file.
